


On Bended Knees

by king_gaara14



Series: Me and My Weird Ships [6]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to accept yourself and let yourself go to be free.
Relationships: Yamazaki Kento/Kamiki Ryuunosuke
Series: Me and My Weird Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354534
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	On Bended Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DarkKnight007 (for pestering me about her newfound ship that, as quoted "needed to sail" #Co-Author and to FlowerInTheRain911 for adding something into it (though I know it's the smut part that she's been dying to write) and to NANA for everything. And also I just wanted to mentiom Carnaisy (because I know she'll be squealing and awwing for this too, right?) 😂😂 Cheers!
> 
> Or:  
> This is just us writing nonsense about My Weird Ship. 😊😊

When I heard about the JoJo's Bazarre Adventure casting I thought it will be compose of some funky, jolly and funny actors where action and comedy were their forte like Shun Ohguri or Takeru Satoh (but since the idiot already claimed his character as Kenshin Himura, I know he will refused this one and I don't think Taka will be very happy to share his time again) perhaps not the heartthrob type of actor such as Kento Yamazaki who was good in making those little girls and girls alike fall. Well infairness, the actor has quite the reputation to nail all his character so, yeah, he's good.

It started with a hug. Well, he hugged everyone. No big deal. In our first day of shooting. In retrospect, I should have known the things his embrace would lead to, well I suspected that it's the reason why he landed in all his projects. We don't know each other, like a total stranger at first but because of that hug, to say I flipped the internet to know him more is an understatement. Sure I know that he's a great actor with projects lining up left and right, endorsement here and there but it's just that, personally if you're going to ask me if I can describe him in three words I can only say: handsome, charismatic and… good actor. And other than that, I don't know him like knows everything that Wikipedia didn't.

It happened in the press conference where media took pictures more than necessary. Which, I mean, should not have been an issue. Except that it was. I wanted him and his warmth wrapped around me in every way possible. And that didnt make sense. I'm not gay. So I pushed him away, desperately clutching at some shred of the man I had always thought I was, desperately hoping that the cameras didn't see something in me that I couldn't.

The first time I felt his lips on my cheek (it's for the fucking scene for goodness sake and alright, he kisses everyone on the set even the bald janitor in our tent), his fingers digging in my side, burning me to the core despite of the thick clothes that I wore, my knees buckled. He didn't notice, he was holding on so tight. I scrambled away from him to the safety of my own dressing tent, said about changing for the next scene, rapidly disintegrating into a sweaty ball of internal chaos. My sweaty palms and suddenly tight pants implied otherwise. Taking a deep breath, I did what I do best and shoved the appalling mess of feelings that I hadn't asked for to the depths of my mind.

They resurfaced that night, though. I later cursed my subconscious for not allowing me the typical blessed respite from waking problems. The dream was unusually vivid. My naked skin writhed under his touch, and I was gasping, moaning, begging. He gave me everything, everywhere, all at once. I never saw his cock, but I felt it felt it rutting into me from behind, felt it filling my mouth, felt its thickness driving into me before pulling out and spurting on my back. I woke to the feeling of my own semen coating my chest, still feeling the press of his phantom hands on my hips and his lips on my neck.

I couldn't look at him the next day. Or the next. After the week of avoided eye contacts and forced conversations, he knocked on my tent door, well not knocked but rather tapped it. I knew who it was before unzipping the entrance, but still hadn't quite prepared myself for those sparkling hazel brown eyes searching mine.

"Hey Kamiki," he said softly, looking up at me with concern. "Can I come in?"

I stepped back, allowing him entrance, before zipping the entrance behind him.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked halfheartedly, gesturing for him to sit on the only chair available. He sat, ignoring my question and intently studying his hands. His question was sudden.

"Are you ok?"

I swallowed. "Yeah," I shrugged. "Just kind of worn out."

"Are you sure that's all it is? Because you seem so distant lately. Everyone is worried about you. You're not usually like this,"

I groaned internally. Everyone? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Well, it's not like this is the first time we work together and do this but... 

"We thought maybe you'd like to go out with us tonight, get whatever you have on your mind off of it," He continued, with his usual dose of clarity and sense. Which is none at all.

I snorted, but sobered when I saw the look on his face. He was employing those concerned, pleading puppy eyes. Great. I was screwed.

"Yeah, sure," my mouth volunteered, my mind unhelpfully calling it an idiot and supplying images of Kento Yamazaki with his shirt unbuttoned shooting whatever liquor he had in a shady club at the same time. This resulted my being served a cocktail of conflicting emotions as I tried to usher Kento out of the tent without the usual hug.

Predictably, he would have nothing of that, and squeezed me tight, tucking my head under his chin and whispering a meaningless love you and a kiss on the top of my head before going out. I'm doomed.

The club was loud, hot, and crowded. In other words, it was the perfect place to forget about someone you couldn't have. Except that the man in question was always by my side, presumably protecting me from the masses of “drunken females" as he quoted it. Maybe a drunk girl is exactly what I need, I thought bitterly. But the booze slid down my throat with ease, and soon I became one of the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Nana and Mackenyu and the rest of the cast laughed when I stumbled back to our table, collapsing on Kento's shoulder with a groan.

"I'm drunk," I announced to everyone, "I'm going home."

I felt his voice rumble in his chest as he announced that he was going to take me home instead. He dragged me out or more like carry me and into the his car.

"Should call Takeru, he'll pick me up. He's around the area," I mumbles and tried fishing out my phone from the back pocket of my pants but Kento take it out and put it in his own pocket, "The hell you're doing?" he just shrugged.

"I said I'll take you home and stop bothering Takeru. For sure his hands are full of Taka as of the moment," did I heard it clearly? The jealous tone or it was just part of my fucked up imagination?

I pouted at him before I took a valiant three steps before my legs gave out. Kento, of course, was right behind me, waiting to catch me.

“Alright, rule number one, dont puke in my car," he said, as he lifted me into his Porsche, my eyes almost popped out of my socket. Wow! When everyone of us got the Vios he got the babe, well I got my mini van where I'm comfortable with thank you very much.

"Ha! I'm Ryuunosuke Kamiki, I puke where I please," I mumbled, in what seemed like a brilliant comeback at the time. Kento shook his head and ruffled my hair but before I can swat that hand away, he was climbing into the driver's seat and pulling into traffic.

We sat in the comfortable silence that is born out of habit. I chose not to dwell on the normality of Kento driving my wasted ass home from the clubs at midnight, sometimes I grown a heart to be ashamed and call Takeru instead, oh my loving bestfriend couldn't resist me despite of the fact that he wanted to sleep or just punched me instead of picking me up in the middle of the night especially when he just got home from the shooting or just escapes from Taka's grip. Put that way, it makes my life sound like a mess. Or lots of fun. Realistically, its a bit of both. Life is just different shades of gray or pink?

I said that last part out loud. Kento stoically looked ahead for a few beats and then turned to me with a smirk.

"I don't know, your language is pretty colorful at times," he grinned. That earned him a badly aimed smack on the shoulder.

"It's not my fault you don't know the color wheel," I slurred, crossing my arms. Kento laughed like he does, that hearty laugh that makes his eyes crinkles. I couldn't help but smile.

The next thing I was aware of was Kento's arms picking me up and carrying me to the elevator. What's with this 6 footer compared to me anyway?

"Put me down," I whined as Kento carried me still and to my apartment's door and then into my bedroom.

"Not a chance," he replied, before laying me softly on the bed.

I sat up and blinked, some of the fog clearing from my head. Kento was standing in front of me, looking adorably helpless.

"Do you want to shower or just go to bed?" he asked, with a scrutinizing gaze.

"It's okay, I can manage," I said rather unconvincingly as I stood up and winced. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you don't want to go home."

"Okay," he said softly, gazing at me with pupils blown large in the dim light of the room, eyes sparkling in the night. "Goodnight then."

He opened his arms and I sank into them, too tired and sexually frustrated to be sensible. He held me for a few moments, then started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I shivered and buried my face deeper into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I don't know how to describe it exactly; its a subtle arrangement of pine and masculinity and sake and freedom, fresh like the rice fields in spring season.

The hands on my back slowly drifted up to my head, gliding softly through the hair there. I knew what was coming. One hand braced my lower back as the other grabbed my hair and gently pulled my head back, exposing the ivory expanse of my neck. Kento leaned in and covered it and my collarbone with tender kisses.

It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. But before, I had been able to convince myself that it was nothing, like he done this to everyone. That it was nothing special. Now, I was unable to stop the vivid flashbacks from my aforementioned dream that flooded my mind.

I moaned. The sound was unmistakable in the quiet of the night. Kento paused and looked me in the eye, effectively staring into my soul. He swallowed.

"Damn," was all he said, before capturing my mouth with his.

It was hot, wet, and sloppy. My brain gradually stuttered back online to the point where I could try to hold my own with his desperate movements. After a few glorious moments, he took a step back, looking as though it pained him. In that light, his sustained eye contact felt more intimate than the kiss.

"Shit, Ryu, tell me if you don't want to do this. I've wanted you for so damn long and now here you are, fucking wasted, and I don't want to take advantage of you and this is not how I thought this would happen and I can't fucking take a drunken hookup with you because you mean so much more to me than that and I have no idea what the hell I would do if you up and left me afterwards."

I gaped at him for a moment, willing my poor brain to process his ramblings. After a moment, I gave up.

"Don't know what the hell you were trying to say but I love you, want you. I don't know if I make sense, and I always have. I always will, damn it. I can honestly say that I've never felt the things I feel for you for anyone else."

I pulled him back to meet me. The kiss was sweet, slick, tantalizing. So different than the desperate clash of lips just seconds before, and so much more meaningful. Eventually, I pulled away fo the much needed oxygen.

"Since when?" I ask, biting his lower lip.

"Don't know exactly but I know I have this thing for you even before we met each other in person," he growled, lapping at my neck with his tongue. His hands had traveled down to my ass, and suddenly they pulled me towards him, grinding my hips against his.

Sparks of pleasure shot up my spine as I felt his hard, clothed cock against mine. Kento stilled when he had pressed me tightly to himself and began sucking a love bite into my neck. I held out for a few seconds, then gave in and rutted against him in short, restricted movements, eliciting a low groan from the man in front of me.

My hand traveled between our chests where I found a nipple and rubbed it through his shirt. This earned me an "oh fuck" and a powerful thrust forwards from his hips as he ground against me. I was a whimpering mess at this point. God knows I have a serious lack of self-control even at the best of times. This scenario could not be classified as such.

As he arched into my touch, I had this irresistible base urge to kneel and worship the man in front of me in every way I could. Irrational thoughts that I had never had before flooded my mind I adored his tall, sturdy frame and the knowledge that he would protect me and take care of me. It seemed wrong, but all I wanted to do is curl up to him and let him have his way with me. I wanted him to have me.

I sank to my knees and mouthed at his sizeable bulge through denim, then looked up to meet his eyes. The pure, fiery lust there would have scared me if it had been anyone else. But it was Kento, so all I could do was whimper before unzipping his fly and letting his pants sag to his knees.

It was at this moment that I became abruptly, alarmingly sober. His thick cock sprang free from its confinement, gently slapping me on the cheek and forcefully hitting me with the realization that I was an absolute noob when it came to giving head. Noticing my hesitation, Kento caressed my hair, gently turning my head upwards to meet his eyes.

"You okay babe?"

"When did Ryu become babe?" I asked breathlessly.

"Sometime around when you said you wanted me to have you," he said softly.

"I did not say that out loud."

"Oh you did," He grinned.

"Tsk! You better be glad I'm not kicking you in the balls," I retaliated.

"It's okay, you don't have to do it anyway," he said, caressing my cheek and then my bottom lip with his thumb.

I shook my head, "I want to," I take it then, nudging his thing at my lips with the leaking head, coating them with precum. I reflexively licked it off, earning a moan from the man above me.

"Ryu," he breathed, and I swallowed him all at once.

There was a sharp intake of breath above me and the hands in my hair tightened painfully. I glanced up to see Kento's eyes scrunched up, looking as though it cost him considerable self-control not to thrust wildly into my mouth.

Though it turned me on immensely, I couldn't dwell on this image long; I currently had a mouth stretched full around his erection, and precum was leaking at a steady rate into my mouth and back out of it as I lapped and sucked and panted around him, not like the pro but I guess it can do considering that this is my first time. He tasted like he smelled; distinctly earthy and masculine and damn sexy. I was like this, stretched full and drooling his precum, when I looked up and made eye contact with him.

He didnt bother to give me a warning before he came. It was probably because he wasn't planning to. I still pride myself on the fact that it was my hungry gaze that sent him over the edge. At any rate, I suddenly found myself with a mouthful of semen, and for lack of other options, swallowing it. A big hand reached down and pulled me up by the collar and I barely had time to orient myself before Kento was licking his own cum out of my mouth.

"Fuck," he moaned, between licks. "Tell me it's your first or Im going out," he said yet grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and instead of answering him I kissed him just to shut him up. Kento growled, and I very nearly came on the spot. Instead, I gasped and humped his torso.

"Alright," he whispered into my ear while sucking yet another hickey on my neck. "You sure though where it will lead on?"

"Yeah and hurry the fuck up and just do it!" I whined, writhing in my pants, trying to get friction from my jeans.

"Patience," he murmured, kissing me again. That slow and tantalizing, like he was memorizing the ins and outs of my mouth.

That's the thing. Patience has never been one of my virtues. And here I was, half-drunk at one in the morning, with the man I had wanted for ages, and what does he do? Tease me mercilessly. Deep down, I knew I couldn't have expected any better from him. But either way, my predicament was very, very real.

I felt his hands on my collar and heard an abrupt rip. Buttons flew off of my shirt and ricocheted off the walls, bouncing gleefully before rolling to a halt in some neglected corner, taking all of my remaining sanity with them.

His mouth was on my right nipple and his hand was on my left, sucking and pinching, pulling and biting. I bucked up into his touch, moaning shamelessly. Soon, I felt warmth pooling in my belly and I snuck my hand between us to palm at my own cock, desperate for release. Kento noticed, though, and removed his mouth, swatting my hand away and bringing me back from the edge.

I was damn near close to crying. In fact, I might have done, into his chest tired, horny, and over-sensitive that I was. To say that I was feeling overwhelmed wouldn't even scratch the surface.

Some soothing nonsensical words and kisses later, he lowered me to the floor and straddled me with his knees on either side of my hips, which were bucking up into the air of their own accord. He pressed a massive palm to my chest and undid my fly with the other hand, taking a moment to admire my cock as it flopped against my stomach, precum trickling out of my slit. Then his hand was around me, and his face was close to mine, and we hovered there, breathing each other in.

Five purposeful strokes later, I was coming with an intensity that I did not know was possible. Stars flashed behind my closed eyelids as I shook and rode the waves of ecstasy. Gradually, they slowed, and I opened my eyes as the aftershocks ran pleasantly up and down my spine.

Kento was kneeling over me, his hand on his length, slicking it with precum before jerking off. Too worn out to even sit up, I watched with hooded eyes.

"Kento," I said. His hand movements slowed, and he opened his eyes, looking down at me.

"Yes babe?" he rasped.

"I want you to cum in me." I stated, looking him full in the eye.

His breath hitched. "That's the plan but wanna save that for another night, when were both sober enough to think it thoroughly if we wanted this or not," he intoned, looking like he was convincing himself.

“I'm sober enough to decide that I want you but okay, don't need you to fuck me though, just cum in me," I sassed, rolling my eyes as if this made total sense. Kento seemed to get it though, and lifted my legs which were still tangled in my jeans up to my chest, speeding his hand movements. After a moment, I felt the cum-slicked head of his cock press slowly into my hole.

He was close, I could tell. His palms came down on either side of my head, his face contorted in pleasure. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking down into mine.

"Make me feel it," I whimpered, clenching around him at the same time.

That did it. I felt his hot cum spurt into me, copious amounts of it. I moaned, and my soft cock twitched sympathetically, a little more jizz dribbling out. He went limp, collapsing on top of me with a groan. After a few minutes where the only sound was our heavy breathing, I burst out laughing. Kento propped himself up, looking completely befuddled.

"The hell is going on with you now?" he questioned, squinting at me.

"The bed is literally two feet away from us and we did it on the floor," I managed after a while, still giggling.

"Still doesn't have a clue what it was," he smirked, picking me up and laying me on the bed for the second time that night. "That was hardly a real fuck." He quickly removed our clothes off and dump it somewhere in the room.

"Whatever it was, it was good," I murmured into his chest after he climbed on next to me, naked skin plastered into each other from head to toe.

"Damn right,”

I woke first the next morning. I chose not to delve into the emotional aspect and implications that the previous night had incurred and instead assessed our situation. Kento was spooning me in his naked glory. I was too and bruised. The taste in my mouth was stale and many levels of horrible.

Something was trickling out of my hole. I gasped at the sudden spike of lust in my stomach. Hello again, insatiable libido.

I clenched, trying to hold his seed in. I could already feel the wetness between my thighs, though, and realized that his cum must have been leaking out of me all night. My wriggling woke him up, and he pressed a kiss to the back of my neck before looking down and moaning at what he saw and humping into me.

"Ahh, such a beautiful sight to wake up to," he moaned.

"You claimed me," I whimpered, relaxing and letting a little more cum run out of my hole.

"Damn right," he growled, running a thumb over one of the many hickeys on my neck.

After a moment, he flipped me onto my stomach and made his way down to straddle my legs. It wasn't long before I felt two fingers at my hole, scooping up the cum between my legs and pressing it back in. My hips stuttered in abortive thrusts against the mattress, my boner pressed between it and my stomach.

"So tight," he began, and I could feel the reverence in his tone. I blushed and hid my face in a pillow. "Such a shame to do such dirty, bad things to such a perfect hole. But I know you want it, don't you," he continued, finally slipping his fingers inside of me.

“Are you sober enough to know where it lead to though?" I retorted, remembering his words last night. 

"I wasn't the one who was drunk last night though," he grinned.

I could do nothing but whimper and take them, continuing to mindlessly hump the bed. I felt him lean over me, his chest to my back.

"Should make you stop fucking the bed," he whispered hoarsely in my ear, "But you look so pretty and I can't help but let you have what you want," he admitted, punctuating his words with little thrusts of his fingers and cock against my back.

"More," was all I could say, as I fucked myself on his fingers. He retreated a bit to see what he was doing, and proceeded to finger fuck me into oblivion. Gone was the teasing attitude from before. Every move he made was made with the sole purpose of bringing me to a shattering climax.

Naturally, he did. Quite honestly, Kento turns me on so much I could probably come from just his voice growling obscenities into my ear. Once he found my prostate it was over in a matter of seconds as I came all over the bed.

"You liked that babe?" he was saying, and I heard a soft thud as he rolled over beside me, "Someday I'll do it with my cock, and it'll feel so, so good."

He draped himself over my back once again, dragging me closer to him, hugging me tighter as I tried calming my raging heart. "Why don't you do it then?" I whisper.

He groaned, "I want to do it slowly, one step at a time but you're making it so damn hard," as he bit my neck. I giggled. “Damn, the things I wanted to do to you," he mumbles against my ear. "Soon," I rolled into him, covering his body with mine and pressed my whole body against him.

"Good morning," I said after. He smiles. I rolled off of him after that, standing and headed for the bathroom. "I need a shower."

Kento took in my naked form from where he lay on the bed, eyes traveling appreciatively over my body. That would be an understatement, he deadpanned at last, getting up to join me.

"Alone," I clarified, rubbing my face.

"Ah. Okay," he spoke softly, sitting back down on the bed.

"There's a bathroom down the hallway if you want to take one too," I offered, trying to ignore his disappointment.

He flashed me a wary smile. "Kay," he replied, moving to pick up his clothes.

I was halfway to the bathroom door when I turned.

"Don't leave."

"I won't,", was his solemn response.

After closing the door to the bath, I honest to goodness had to work up some nerve to look in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in front of the full-length affair. The first thing I noticed were the hickeys. So. Many. Hickeys.

This discovery was soon pushed aside when I beheld the sheer amount of cum covering my entire body. There was my own on my stomach and chest. Kento's covered my back and was still dripping down my thighs. Somehow there was some in my hair, as well.

I felt like an absolute slut.

Like, I'm Ryuunosuke Kamiki, like girls and their anatomy and love fucking them before this fucking feelings and I had never felt as filthy as I did in that moment.

The disturbing part was that I liked it.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away evidence of my sins. Unfortunately, my mental turmoil was not so easily disposed of. I cried, without knowing exactly why. No, actually I know why, the what ifs of this, and what would be the outcome of everything we did? Did he really mean it when he said he like me too? 

"Shit!!!" I shouted into my palm.

The emotional vomit helped, though. By the time I stepped out of my glass box into the steam-filled bathroom, the knot in my stomach had loosened and my mind was made up, even if it was as foggy as the room I stood in. I toweled my hair dry and determinedly stepped back into the bedroom in the search for clothes.

I was able to avoid looking at the bed and the clothes beside it, but when I arrived at my dresser, I stepped on a button.

A short recap of the previous nights events and a few curses later, I managed to find an outfit that covered all the bruises except one. It was right under my jawline. Fuck Kento.

The immature side of me sniggered at the irony of that statement, and the rest of me frowned and said to get a life. Unfortunately, the immature side of me takes up around 80 percent of my being, so it usually wins.

Taking a deep breath, I squared my shoulders and opened my bedroom door with an amount of force that was not strictly necessary but bolstering all the same.

The smell of coffee invaded my senses on the next breath. I resolutely marched down the stairs to the kitchen where Kento stood by the stove, cooking an omelet. He had his pants from last night, bare feet and the white apron covering his naked torso and looked dangerously beautiful with his hair still damp.

I ogled him for a bit, then rolled my eyes.

"Are you seriously doing the cliché morning-after thanks for the sex breakfast?"

He looked up with a soft smile. Damn those smiles.

"Actually, I had no idea what to do with myself after I got out of the shower and this happened because the only alternative was thinking and that didn't appeal to me."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his honesty.

"Same," I murmured, taking a seat across from him at the table.

"I love you, Ryu," he said suddenly. "Contracts and movies and shows be damned. I wish the sex hadn't been so impulsive, but if I really think about it, we've spent almost the whole year tiptoeing around each other. It was about time, if you ask me."

I leaned my elbow on the table and my face in my hand and looked at him. Looked through him. Looked into him. Saw myself in his eyes. Finally, I pulled myself out of my reverie.

"I never gave you a good morning kiss," I mused, then smiled as his eyes lit up. And I got up and did just that, savoring the feeling of his lips on mine once again.

"I love you too. That much I know. But there's a whole lot of other shit about myself that I still have to figure out," I breathed into his lips.

"That's okay," he smiled, and kissed the hickey on my jaw.

The weekend had just begun, and we didn't have to be back on the set of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure yet until the end of it. Two days flew by in a heartbeat, filled with laughter, tears, sex, and an unhealthy amount of burgers and take outs from Kento's favorite restaurant downtown. To be fair, it was really good. And the sex was downright phenomenal.

Sometime during all of it, I realized who I am. I'm not gay. I'm not straight either. I'm Kentosexual (as Takeru politely and kindly quoted it when he saw him emerging from my bathroom on Saturday afternoon when he came by to check on me since I texted him the other night. I rolled my eyes at him as he smirks before going out) and that's enough. Love has never been, and never will be, the sort of thing that you can label or organize or plan. Love is such a sacred connection that it can, and will, defy all planes of gender and sexuality. I've never looked at another man the way I look at Kento, and I've honestly never looked at a woman like that either. Kento has always taken up my entire field of vision. Kento is enough. Kento completes me. No one else will ever be able to.

It sounds a bit cliché, written out like that. But it doesn't matter if anyone else understands the philosophy, because we do, and that's what matters.

One night, we sat on the couch watching some romance genre anime eating popcorns that were a little burned since Kento didn't know how to cook it. The guy bending one knee to propose to his girlfriend who was beaming in joy with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I never understand why guys needed to bend one knee to propose," he said afterwards, after popping a handful of popcorns into his mouth, when the girl said yes and they hugged and kissed. I look over to him, doesn't understand where it coming from, "But I would love to do that too someday," as he look over to me with something dancing in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips, his hand squeezing mine. I get the implication then when he dragged me and seated me on his lap, caressed my cheek so I kissed him. Kissed him until breathing is necessary and then dive again into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not kill me for this. Sorry for the grammar. All your comments and kudos and violent reactions are all appreciated. All the love, mwuah!


End file.
